


She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always a girl!Frank, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca Iero was genuinely one of the most terrifying girls Gerard had ever met..</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party

Francesca Iero was genuinely one of the most terrifying girls Gerard had ever met. Her name sounded so pretty, so innocent, like a sweet little Italian girl who enjoys picking daisies in a meadow, yet the first time he ever saw her, she was punching a man in the face for attempting to cop a feel. He didn't even have a chance to fight back.

She hated her name with a passion. She hated it being shortened to Fran and especially being mistaken for Francis. The only thing she would respond to was Frank, but if you even _tried_ to call her Frankie your face would be broken before you could even finish your sentence. People soon learnt very quickly that despite the pretty face, she wasn't one to mess with.

Gerard somehow managed to become acquainted with her when yet another one if her bands played at the club he worked at. It was a relatively small live music venue with only local New Jersey bands, but they only settled for the best quality and it meant that as well as getting to meet hundreds of new people every day, he got to see live music all the time and despite the ridiculous hours, he wouldn't trade his job for anything.

Her band was _good_ , they had even started to get their own little fan base that would queue up to see them. Gerard didn't mind though because the atmosphere they created was brilliant and he couldn't help but stare at her as he threw herself around on stage like she didn't care - she probably didn't. He wondered how long this band would last because there had been that many that Gerard had lost count, each one having a different sound and dynamic, but this one seemed different, they moved the crowd in a way that none of the others did and he got the feeling they would go places.

After the show, he came face to face with her again as he was serving her a drink, beer, of course. The short brown and blonde strands of hair in it's boyish cut stuck to her forehead from sweat and her lip ring glistened as lights danced around the room. The smile on her pretty lips was coy, she could wrap any person around her little finger if she wanted to and she knew it. Despite her deadly beauty though that Gerard couldn't help but notice far too often, she still intimidated the living fuck out of him.

"Thanks Gee" she said in her sing-song voice with a mischievous grin plastered upon her face. It made Gerard's heart beat a little faster because he didn't even understand why he was so attracted to her, but there was something about her personality that scared him but also made him want to get so much closer to her in every way possible.

She kept with her band mates as the night progressed, immediately glaring down any person who tried to come onto her, even slapping a guy who obviously didn't understand the meaning of the word no. While the regulars respected her and kept their distance, some people needed to be taught a lesson, so Gerard felt no sympathy as the guy in question walked away with his pride tarnished and a seriously lowered ego. Gerard even noticed Frank grin over at him as she watched the guy mooch away, as if looking for approval. While the club was not exactly supposed to advocate violence, the guy deserved it so Gerard couldn't help but grin back.

After that the night went relatively quietly, Gerard soon becoming busy as a rowdy group of females on a night out, obviously already drunk, entered the club and sat at the bar, ordering drink after drink and giggling with painfully high pitched laughter. One even tried to flirt with him, it wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence considering his occupation, but from listening to glimpses of their drunk conversation, her personality was boring and she wasn't even that attractive. He politely as possible turned the girl down, completely bullshitting a lie that he was already taken. As he said it he couldn't help but glance at Frank who he noticed was glaring rather pointedly at the girl. He was actually pleasantly surprised.

It was at around 1 am that drama began to kick off as Gerard heard raised voices from the other side of the bar. Leaving Ray, the other barman, to serve, Gerard went to investigate and possibly break up a potential fight. He was surprised to see Frank getting up in the face of George, a renowned drunk and drug addict who was in severe debt yet still spent every last cent he owned on alcohol when he could actually be using it to pay off said debts.

"-what other explanation is there. All you ever wear is boys clothes and you push away every guy who comes onto you. You must be a dyke!" George slurred his drunken logic, convinced he was right to an increasingly fuming Frank that was literally about to punch him in the face.

"Okay guys, break it up." He feebly attempted to stop the immanent beating that George was surely about to receive and he wasn't expecting it to work, but Frank to face him with furious yet pleading eyes.

"But he called me a dyke, Gee. You can't let him get away with that!" Some people had stopped what they were doing, especially the regulars, to watch how it was going to play out.

"Yeah because you obviously are one." George responded again with the same uncreative insult.

Gerard was about to retort and get both of them to shut up until Frank suddenly burst out with "What if I said I had a boyfriend, huh?." Now this was news to Gerard and he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed but he put that to the back of his mind as he tried to deal with the situation at hand.

George scoffed at the statement, obviously not believing her. "Yeah right, how come we have never seen him then?" Gerard was expecting her to pull out her phone and show a photo or come out with an excuse, but what he really wasn't expecting was for Frank to grab the front of his black work shirt and crash her lips against his in a violent kiss. Several wolf whistles resonated throughout the room but Gerard couldn't really care about those because _Frank was kissing him_ and he was trying to work out what to do with the new found information that he was apparently her boyfriend.

Gerard kept still for the first few seconds, too wide eyed and startled to do anything, but soon came to his senses and actually softly moved his lips back, reciprocating her action. He wasn't entirely sure if he was supposed to kiss back and there was a strong chance that he could get punched in the face after the encounter but he was going to make the most of the situation while he could, stepping closer and wrapping his hand around the back of her soft neck, moving his lips with more intensity, not really caring about the fact that he was in a bar filled with curious people.

It was over far quicker than he wanted it to be as she pulled away with a sly smirk, looking over at George who had a bewildered expression upon his face, though still grabbing on tight to the front of Gerard's shirt. People were giving him questioning looks but he couldn't exactly respond because he was as confused as they were. He wasn't exactly complaining though.

People soon went back to what they were originally doing, loosing interest as the drama ended, yet it was all just beginning for Gerard.

"What even was that?" Gerard asked her when she turned her attention back to him. He wasn't sure but it almost seemed as if the infamous Francesca Iero almost seemed nervous.

"I was just trying to prove a point" she murmured quietly before a cocky smile made it's way upon her face. "Not that I haven't wanted to do that for ages but...y'know, the opportunity was there."

"Okay." He was trying to take all the information in, the fact that she actually liked him and wanted to kiss him was quite overwhelming. "So does this make me your boyfriend now?" He asked with an uncertain smile.

"Yep" she grinned.

"Do I get any say in this whatsoever?" He murmured. They were already stood pretty close together but in that moment he took another step so they were basically pressed against each other.

"Absolutely none" she whispered back with a smirk.

"It's a good thing I really really like you then." Their lips were nearly brushing against each other.

"Yeah, I guess it is"

And then they were kissing again like nobody was watching (despite the whistles and disapproving looks), but this time Gerard could fully appreciate the feeling of her lips and tongue and the sweet taste of her lipgloss because he didn't have to worry about taking it all in at once before it ended because he knew that it was going to happen again and again and again.


End file.
